


分配对象居然还有“售后服务”？！

by Lydia_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, True Love, Wedding Rings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_23/pseuds/Lydia_23
Summary: 为了避免相亲的“假情侣”能否在爱情评测员的穷追不舍下，发现对方的真心呢？爱情评测员设定来自法国喜剧《嫁我吧，哥们儿！》
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	分配对象居然还有“售后服务”？！

01.

Harry Potter——救世主——年度最惹怜爱男性三次获得者——霍格沃兹历史上最年轻的找球手——傲罗办公室主任——

22岁了。

还没有对象。

现在巫师界生育率直线下降，人口老龄化严重，不结婚不生小孩早已不仅仅意味着缴纳高额的税金。

还意味着魔法部婚介所会直接安排你跟一个又一个异性相亲——或许也可能是同性——就连你是救世主也不例外。

这是Harry不知道多少次相亲了——他觉得这无聊透顶——

他们会给他安排格兰芬多的赫奇帕奇的拉文克劳的——甚至斯莱特林的女孩。

他们会给他安排黑发的棕发的红发的——甚至金发的女孩。

他们会给他安排黑眼睛的蜜糖色眼睛的绿眼睛的——甚至蓝眼睛的女孩。

但魔法部婚介所不知道的是他只想跟那个斯莱特林的金发的蓝眼睛的——最好叫——必须叫Draco Malfoy的男孩。

是的，救世主Harry Potter是个gay，他暗恋学生时代的老对头已经很久了。

02.

他套上他那件旧卫衣，当然还有那条从他寻找魂器开始就陪伴他的牛仔裤。

出发前他对着镜子端详了一下自己。

很好，不管从一个gay还是一个直男的视角来看，他现在的打扮都糟糕透了。

他走进茶馆，看到订好的位置上坐着个金发的西装革履的男人。

他走上前去，冲他说。

“您好。”

他盘算着这样的男人看到他穿着的第一眼就会心声嫌弃，然后他们就坐在这充满蕾丝、花边、粉红色的茶馆，大眼瞪小眼，挨过这一个小时。

完美！

结果那男人头也不抬，继续看他的书——魔药相关的专业书籍，张口就来。

“我姓Malfoy。”

Harry吓的一屁股坐进松软的沙发里。他牙齿打颤，结结巴巴地继续问。

“Dra——Draco Malfoy——”

“除了这个Malfoy还能是别的什么，先生我们就在这坐——Potter？！”

Draco把书往桌子上一扣，不耐烦地抬起头，本想着大肆讽刺一下对面那个畏畏缩缩的男人——

结果——

结果，他发现自己对面坐着的那个男人——黑发绿眼——永远傻兮兮的——Harry Potter。

“魔法部的工资不够Potter先生购置一身合适的衣服里吗？还是说，Potter家族的金库已经被救世主无止境的慈善行为挥霍一空了？”

跟Harry针锋相对这么些年，Draco面对Harry时甚至都说不出什么得体的话来，他现在脑中被各种各样的讽刺填满。

该死的，魔法部婚介所怎么会安排他和Harry Potter相亲呢？

“那Malfoy先生是穷得只剩钱了？”

Harry坐下来之后只知道一个劲儿盯着Draco猛瞧，他数次想开口，却不知道该说什么。

谢天谢地，Draco自己把话题撤回到他们都熟悉的互怼上去。

“百香果冰沙，谢谢。”

“小孩子口味。”

等侍者离开的时候，Draco大摇大摆地端起他的清咖抿了一口，对Harry扬着下巴说。

事实上，他觉得这口咖啡真的是苦极了——他的味蕾几乎都要麻痹了——

“大人的口味就是社畜的味道吗？”

Harry漫不经心地回应着Draco的挑衅，他抬起头来，真巧对上Draco的眼睛，他们僵了一瞬，不由得裂开自己的嘴角。

接着Harry低下头去，不停地念叨着：

Draco喜欢我吗？怎么可能？

Harry拄着下巴翻看着茶馆薄薄的菜单，把没走多远的侍者叫了回来。

“红丝绒蛋糕——再来一杯热可可——”

03.

等到Harry所点的饮品甜点都上齐了，以Harry为中心围成个小圈，滑稽极了。Draco刚想出声嘲讽，可Harry却把蛋糕和热可可一口气向他那边推来。

他的那句“救世主连下午茶都要吃这么多”硬生生咽下去，只好呐呐地补了句“谢谢”。

两个人就这么面对面地相顾无言地坐在这充满蕾丝、花边、粉红色的茶馆，Harry拨弄着插在百香果冰沙里吸管。

“你觉得——”

“我有话跟你说——”

暗涌的洪流一下子冲出，Harry闭紧了嘴唇。Draco接着说下去。

“我觉得我们很适合——”

他偷偷瞄着Harry的脸色——没什么变化，这让他心里没什么底，只好硬着头皮往回圆。

“很适合假扮情侣——”

  
04.

Harry不知道自己为什么脑子一热就答应了Draco的提议——而且是眼睛都不眨一下的那种迅速——

当然，Draco也不知道自己为什么脑子一热就提出来那个蠢念头——他明明想和Harry成为的是真情侣！！

反正不管两人是怎么想的——

他们都必须同居了。

他们当然不可能住在他们任何一人的家中。

住在Harry家里的话，隔壁就是罗恩和赫敏。一旦Ron发现Harry跟Draco Malfoy“假扮”情侣，他立刻就会炸毛，而Hermione肯定会来和暗恋Malfoy多年终于下手成功的Harry谈心——天哪，饶了他吧——他只不过是和暗恋对象“假扮”情侣而已！

而要是住在Draco家里——Malfoy家的壁炉早已经不再跟魔法部联通，这就意味着Harry至少要早起一个小时通勤——饶了他吧——傲罗的工作累得要死，他可不想给自己额外添加工作量！

所以，由Draco 财大气粗 穷得只剩钱 Malfoy出资，Harry 暂时没什么案子 比天天都要加班的圣芒戈治疗师稍微清闲一点 Potter出力，购置了——一间一居室。

“我其实没什么钱。”

Draco 财大气粗 穷得只剩钱 Malfoy先生厚着个脸皮说。

而Harry的目光从Draco的定制魔法袍移动到天然宝石袖口，从天然宝石袖口移动到手工揉制龙皮靴。

Draco被他看得一阵脸热，不过他决定一口咬死自己的说法——他绝对不是因为想跟Harry一起睡才这么说的——

“我其实也没什么钱。”

Harry决定忘记他…古灵阁金库里堆着的金加隆、银西可、铜纳特——至于为什么？

他绝对不是为了和Draco Malfoy晚上睡在一起！

05.

但是他们怎么也想不到，魔法部婚介所居然采用真人来评测他们的“爱情”。

“会有人来评测你们的爱情。”

Pansy一边往手指上涂着指甲油，一边漫不经心地同Draco说。

“这有什么好评测的——”

Draco顺嘴回到，脑子飞速运转着。

“现在差不多已经到了吧。”

Pansy继续神神叨叨地说。Draco刚想说，“你以为你在谁家涂指甲油？”，门铃突然响了，紧接着是钥匙在门锁里转动的声音。

门开了，Draco下意识地抬头看去，Harry和他那个万事通朋友一起走进来。

“好了——人都到齐了。”

不知道什么时候，Hermione和Pansy肩并肩站在一起，而Harry和Draco则瘫坐在沙发上。

“首先——”

Hermione环着手臂，棕色的眼睛射出敏锐的光，最终停留在Draco和Harry之间似乎差了几百个人的巨大距离。

“Malfoy，你为什么和Harry坐得那么远？”

你快往我这边来。

Draco冲着Harry疯狂地挤眉弄眼。

Hermione叫的是你。

Harry试图用眼神回应Draco。

最后他们谁也没说服谁，Harry自暴自弃地往沙发中间挪了好大一块地方，“砰”地一声，直接撞到Draco身上。

Draco Malfoy为什么身子这么硬？？

Harry此时的脑子已经被这句话疯狂刷屏了。

但他表面上还是做出一副娇羞的样子。

“亲爱的——你都撞痛我了——”

Draco则不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛看着Harry表演，他心想自己也不能示弱，一把把Harry扯倒，动作轻柔地抚摸着Harry的头发。

手感还不错。

Draco笑得眯起来眼睛。

“算你们通关了——”

Hermione看着这一出别扭的“秀恩爱”大戏，恨不得把昨天Ron做的鸡腿都给吐出来。

06.

但Pansy是不会轻易放过他们的……

诶？Pansy呢？

她已经秘密潜入Harry和Draco的洗漱间——抱着Harry的一堆洗漱用具走出来。

“亲爱的Malfoy先生——您跟您的伴侣是共用一整套洗漱用品的吗？连牙刷都是？”

“当然不是——我的牙刷用的时间太长了——正准备换一个新的——”

他一边尽可能地拉长语调，一边用眼神示意Harry给他找一个新的牙刷来——这让他看起来像是眼皮抽筋了。

但Harry好像并没有意识到Draco的疯狂明示，他根本没有找个机会偷偷溜去卫生间，而是蹲下来在茶几底下摸索起来。

“这——这呢——”

Harry终于找到他带过来的备用牙刷，他轻轻巧巧地剥开塑料外壳，插在他的牙杯里头。

“我和Malf——Draco用一个牙杯。”

他说着，抬眼去瞄Draco。

07.

不过还好——他们顺利过关。

08.

这一天真是累极了，Harry躺在大床上，身边的Draco已经彻彻底底进入了梦乡，他睁着眼睛盯着天花板猛瞧——可惜干干净净的雪白一片——什么都没有。

他猛地翻身下床，Draco被他带得翻了个身，幸好他也只是翻了个身。

Harry颤着手在茶几底下摸来摸去——

那个方方的——装着戒指的小盒子到底去哪儿？

“喂！Potter！”

他听见Draco在他身后叫他，这使他吓了一跳。

“你是不是在找这个。”

Harry缓缓地转过身去，看到他准备的那个小盒子托在Draco手心里。

“是应该这样啦——”

Harry听见Draco这样说，Draco的脸似乎有些发红，但Harry看不太清。

难怪，干坏事总要在夜里，这样就算被发现了，也不会显得太尴尬。

“要不要结婚试试看？”

他听见Draco吞吞吐吐地说。

“我算是个不错的结婚对象——有点钱——也不算是太庸俗——”

“噗嗤！”

Harry听到这羞耻度爆棚的话——差一点——不——是真的控制不住自己笑出声的冲动。

“别笑！”

他听见Draco恼羞成怒的低吼，有听见他嘀嘀咕咕什么“反正已经被我套牢了。”

他顺着Draco的话去瞧自己的手指——嚯——戒指是什么时候套在他的中指上的。

但他现在已经没心情去考虑什么无关紧要的问题了。

“我爱你！”

他叫嚷着扑进Draco怀里——他现在只想为魔法部计生所也添点业绩。

09.

当然，等Harry和Draco结婚十年后，他们添的业绩太多，都成了魔法部计生所的麻烦了。


End file.
